1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit for providing a crystal oscillator circuit with low power consumption, and particularly relates to an oscillator circuit including an amplifier circuit and an electronic apparatus including the oscillator circuit.
The present invention relates to a piezoelectric vibrator in which a piezoelectric vibrating reed is housed in a cavity formed between two substrates that are bonded to each other, an oscillator, an electronic device and a radio timepiece.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, mobile telephones and portable information terminal devices employ a piezoelectric vibrator that uses crystal or the like as a time source, a timing source of control signals or the like, and a reference signal source etc. For example, a piezoelectric vibrator is known which includes a base substrate and a lid substrate that are bonded to each other, and which houses a piezoelectric vibrating reed in a recessed portion for a cavity that is formed between the base substrate and the lid substrate.
In this type of piezoelectric vibrator, the piezoelectric vibrating reed is vibrated at a predetermined frequency by applying a predetermined voltage from external electrodes to an excitation electrode formed on the piezoelectric vibrating reed. More specifically, an electrode pattern that electrically connects the excitation electrode and the external electrodes is formed on the base substrate, and a voltage is applied from the external electrodes to the piezoelectric vibrating reed via the electrode pattern. Note that related art is disclosed in JP-A-2003-110398 and JP-A-7-74581.